Magical Love
by LunarEclipse001
Summary: A new mage and childhood best friend of Lucy comes to fairy tail and her name is Mari. She also has an exceed named Amelia also who is a warrior. She walks into the guild and is greeted with Lucy hugging her tightly and a very hot ice mage looking at her. Will she find the man of her dreams or will she crash and burn? OC xGray Lucy x Natsu
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone! This is my first story on so I would really appreciate the comments! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Characters: Name: Mari Hart Race: Human Gender: Female Age: 18 Hair color: Black with blue highlights Eye color: Light green Magic: Ice-Make (static), Sword Equip, Dragon Slayer (Water) Clothes: Purple sleeveless hoodie with red tank top, Red shorts, white ankle socks, and strap-on sandals  
Name: Amelia Race: Exceed Gender: Female Magic: Caster, area, human growth (can grow into an human figure with animalistic features), weapons Coat Color: Purple with black in the center Eye color: Red Clothes: Black Kung Fu uniform with silts in the back (for wings)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Mari's POV)  
"Do you think they're nice Mari-chan? I know Fairy Tail is a fun place but I'm just... nervous." Amelia said as she walked beside me fidgeting with her paws, I chuckled and she looked up in awe. "How can you be so relaxed with this? Aren't you nervous?"

"Of course I'm nervous! I'm just more excited; we've worked hard and travelled far for this!" I said as she sat on my shoulder as I looked the doors of Fairy Tail in the face. I looked at Amelia and she looked at me, with a heavy sigh I pushed the doors open and caught everyone's attention. I heard a gasp and looked up to find the source of the gasp and it was Lucy! I stared wide-eyed as my feet took me to her and she met me half way. I looked down then up and I saw her eyes water, we hugged like never before. We let our tears out that we've been holding in for years.

"I missed you so much! You've grown so much! I must be shrinking!" I exclaimed as I looked Lucy up and down. She's so big now; wow we haven't seen each other for 7 years! "I know! It's been what… 7 years?! You HAVE to tell me about your adventures!" Lucy exclaimed as she grabbed my hands together, same old Lucy. "Oh! I should take you to Mirajane, because I know you would like to talk about joining Fairy Tail." She said as she took me to a beautiful girl with white hair and I'm guessing that's Mirajane.

"Well that was quite the entrance, Young Lady! You'll fit right in!" A little man said who I'm guessing that he's the guild master. I smiled and looked at Amelia as she was sleeping in my arms.

"Thank you very much! I'm Mari Hart and this little one is Amelia." I said as I gave him a toothy grin. Then someone touched my shoulder and I looked up to see a boy with pink hair, open vest, and a scarf.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail! I'm Natsu and this is Happy." He said as I smiled and Amelia woke up and hit me in the head, she then smiled at happy.

"Hi, I'm Amelia! It's nice to meet everyone!" She said as she gave them a toothy grin. I glared at her as I held my head and she giggled as she turned around.

"Hey are you ok?" A guy with black spikey hair said as he looked at me with dark blue eyes. He was very attractive but I felt someone glaring daggers at us.


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa Minna! I hoped you all liked Chapter 1 because here's chapter 2! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Y-yeah! I'm fine. Just my dumb cat needs to learn not to hit people." I said as I glared at Amelia as she turned around and smiled.

"I don't hit people, I hit _idiots._" She said as stuck out her tongue at me and turned around and talked to Happy. My jaw dropped for a moment as I glared at her. I heard a chuckle from behind me and I saw the same black haired guy but he didn't have a shirt on.

"Um… where's your shirt?" I asked as I stared at his chest, he must be an Ice mage like me. I saw him look down and blush slightly and put on back his shirt.

bye to the black haired man and walked over to Mirajane. chan, where would you like your logo?"

"On my waist please!" I said as I lifted up my shirt then Mirajane pressed the stamper on my waist then pull it away. I looked at it and smiled, it was a mix of silver and blue. Mirajane looked at it and seemed puzzled.

"What an odd color. It must have something to do with your magic." She said as she smiled at me and I nodded. The whole guild looked at me waiting on me to tell them my magic.

"I'm a dragon slayer and ice mage." I said as Mirajane nodded her head but Lucy looked confused.

"But that doesn't really explain the silver." Lucy said as she examined the guild mark. I glared at Amelia as she was taking a nap on the counter smiling.

"Why don't I just show you?" I asked as I got up and walked to the center of the guild. I sighed and I closed my eyes as silver light glowed all around me. "I summon Heaven's Blade!" I opened my eyes and looked at the sword with angelic writing on it. Everyone gasped in shock as I slashed it in the air creating a ripple, I walked into the ripple and appeared behind Lucy with a different sword at her neck as the ripples close. She gasped and tries to turn around but I took the sword away from her neck just in time. "Did you guess what my third magic ability is now?" I asked as I made the sword disappear into the air and folded my arms below my breasts.

"Equip magic! But I thought Erza was the only one with that type of magic!" Lucy gasped as I chuckled and shook my head.

"Erza uses equip with different types of armor and weapons. I use only different types of weapons but I only choose three. Daggers, swords, and scythes are the three weapons I choose." I said as I looked at the rest of the guild as they stared in awe.

"You could get into S-class with that type of power!" A girl with light blue hair exclaimed. She came up to me and shook my hand then I noticed two young men behind her and smiled at them. "I'm Levy Mcgarden! I hope we become good friends!"

"Mari Hart. I would like that very much. But can you tell me who that is?" I said pointing to that black haired dude. Levy turned around and looked at him them turned around.

"T-that's Gajeel Redfox and the one beside him is Gray Fullbuster. Gajeel is an Iron Dragon Slayer and Gray is an Ice Mage." Levy stuttered as I smirked and stroked my imaginary beard.

"Ne, ne Lucy I think Levy has a crush~!" I stated as I put my index finger over my lips as I smirked widely and Lucy did the same as Levy blushed.

"Oi, that's not funny!" She said as we broke out in laughter then Gajeel turned around to look at Levy then looked at me as I winked and put my finger over my lips in a 'Shush! Secret!' fashion and he blushed too.

"Lucy~ I know who you like~! It's that drag- Mmf!" I couldn't finish as I was being dragged out the guild with a hand on my mouth.

"Good night, Minna!" Lucy said as she dragged my bags, Amelia, and I to what I think would be her apartment. She got the keys out and unlocked the door, she then proceeded to throw me inside. "How did you find out my feelings?!"

"Lucy you're like an open book to me. And besides the letter you've been sending me told me _everything_!" I said putting emphasis on everything and staring at Lucy's flustered face.

"Hey! I think we should take a bath with me like old times!" She said as I nodded then we both got into the bath tub and went to sleep. This could have been the best day of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Konnichiwa Minna! This is Chapter 3! And thank you to the person who wrote that last review, as I read it I was very happy to see that problem and I will take out the Ice mage and Dragon slayer magic! If you have any more ideas please don't be afraid to tell me ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Amelia's POV)

I finally woke up earlier than Mari! She must be knocked out, poor girl. I got out of her grip and walked over to my bag to get my clothes today, then I walked into the bathroom and climbed up into the sink and turned on the hot water to fill up the sink half way.

"Damn! Where did Amelia go this time?!" I heard Mari yell them I heard a thud. I sighed and relaxed into the hot water. She's such an idiot; I bet she fell out of the bed. I stood up and wrapped the towel around me, made the water go down the drain, and made my way to the bedroom.

"Geez, you can't do anything without me huh?" I asked as she turned around and had that evil glint in her eyes. Oh my God she's gonna kill me! "No I can't and if you do that again I'll have the whole of Magnolia searching for you." She said as she stood up and sashayed into the bathroom and I was left with Lucy sticking my tongue out at the door, then I heard giggling and turned around to see Lucy.

"You two really get along well huh?" she giggled as I rolled my eyes and put on my clothes that was a Chinese silk dress.

"I guess you can say that. I just love messing with her." I chuckled at Lucy stroked her blonde hair and smiled. "How long have you known Mari?"

"All my life. She was the only one there for me when my mother died. We would always play games, go on adventures, look up at the stars and we would dance. She was the center of my entire life; she brought back the light in my eyes." Lucy said as she put on some new clothes. I was smiling at this point.

"Wow, I didn't realize that idiot had such an impact on your life like that." I said as I got lifted up into the air there I met a pair of light green eyes and a million dollar smile.

"Will you stop calling me idiot?" She asked as I smiled she's so cool.

"Hell no!" I responded as I sat on her head and she sighed as we walked to the guild for a mission.

(Mari's POV)

"LUCY! We should do this mission!" Natsu shouted as soon as we walked into the guild. Lucy cringed at his loud voice; she was about to punch him in the face.

"I don't really wanna go on this mission." Lucy said as she waved it off, but I looked at the rewards and my mouth dropped and I began to shake.

"L-Lucy, h-how much is your r-rent?" I asked as I trembled even more. She turned around and looked at me with her eyebrow raised.

"70,000 Jewels, and why?" She asked as she saw me trembling. "H-hey, are you ok Mari-chan?"

"T-the reward is 1.5 billion Jewels!" I whispered into her ear as she gasped and dollar signs popped up in her eyes.

"Natsu! Let's go now!" Lucy said eagerly as she hugged his arm and he blushed slightly. Aw~, young love!

"Yo, fire-breath! Mind if I tag along?" Gray said as he slung his arm over my shoulder in a friendly manor, but I couldn't stop from blushing. Even though I might be out going, but I'm really shy when I meet new people _especially _boys.

"Alright! Gramps we're going on this mission!" Natsu said showing Master the mission then we left.

"This is gonna be so fun! My first mission and I hope I can be someone up!" I said as I put my hands behind and walked next to Lucy as she giggled.

"Yeah, I bet your gonna have those dark magic guild guys crying for mercy!" Lucy exclaimed as she giggled and swayed her hips a little and I'm pretty sure Natsu and Gray noticed since they were behind us.

"You do know we're gonna fight a dark magic guild and not trying to seduce everyone?" I asked Lucy as she blushed and looked away and Amelia smirked.

"Hey, Mari-chan I think she's trying to impress someone!" Amelia said slyly as she smirked like the Cheshire cat.

"You noticed too huh? But don't you wanna know who it is?" I asked slyly as I smirked at her.

"Oi, shut up! I do not have someone to impress!" Lucy exclaimed as she tried to get me to shut up, but I just laughed! "You should not be talking! Look at what you're wearing!" I looked down to see my black sleeveless hoodie, my red crop top, dark blue skinny jeans, and black combat boots.

"My clothes are fine! You should be...Mmf!" I was interrupted as a hand went over my mouth and I was pulled into something hard.

"Shush, we're here." Gary said as I relaxed and his hand moved from my mouth. I glared up at him then turned around. I watched as the dark guild were stealing from a bank and left.

"So what's the plan?" Lucy asked quietly as we held Natsu down because he was going to beat them to a bloody pulp.

"I say me and Lucy distract them while you guy attack them from behind." I said as they nodded their heads and we sprung into action.


	4. Chapter 4

Konnichiwa Minna! This is Chapter 4! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Mari's POV)

Lucy and I walked towards a hot spring and I started stripping. I looked over at Lucy who shyly stripped away her clothes. We were about to take off our under wear when we heard wolf whistles so we turned around to see the dark magic guild dudes.

"What are such sexy girls like you doing here in the wood with only you're under wear on?" One of them asked as he wrapped his arm around Lucy's waist and I heard an animalistic growl.

_Natsu,_ I thought as I looked over at the trees then my waist was touched and it took all my strength to not punch this man right here, right now.

"Oh, we were just walking then we saw this lovely hot spring," I said seductively as I slipped my bra strap off my shoulders slowly and I saw the lust in the man's eyes. "wanna join?" Lucy looked over at me and nodded slightly.

"NOW!" We yelled as Gray and Natsu jumped out from behind the bushes and attacked the guild.

"Open, The gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" Lucy summoned Taurus and commanded him to fight the guild dudes as I closed my eyes.

"Equip! Heaven's Blade!" I summoned my blade as I fought the dark magic guild as it purified their souls. After we fought we collected the rewards and the man gave us a little extra, but I don't know why.

(Gray's POV)

The man gave us extra because Mari was still in her under wear. I turn my head to look at her and all I notice is her breast covered by her lace black bra.

_Knock it off! She's just our friend and nothing more!, _I mentally screamed at myself as I felt a nudge on my side and it was Natsu with a sick smirk on his face.

"I saw you looking at Mari's chest pervert. You make me sick." Natsu gagged as I hit him upside the head.

"Shut fire-breath! I was not staring at her chest." I told him calmly as we bucked heads together.

"You wanna go ice for brains?!" Natsu shouted as he pushed me back with his head and I pushed back.

"Let's go flame brain!"

"Ice Princess!"

"Retard!"

"STRIPPER_!_"

"SQUINTY EYES_!_"

"DROPPY EYES!"

Then we hear a burst of laughter and we looked to the source which was Mari and Lucy. I felt my face heat up and I see Natsu's turn pink. We move away from each other as the girls come near us.

"How much did you hear?" We asked them as they are now next to us walking towards the guild. They looked like they were thinking and looked up at us slyly.

"I heard the whole thing. We went to change and we came back, but Gray?" Mari said as I glanced down at her as she pulled me to the side so she reached my ear and I felt her cool breathe that made me shiver.

"Y-yeah?"

"If you wanted to see me naked all you had to do was ask." She whispered as she walked with Lucy to the guild leaving me in a mess that I had to fix myself.

Me: Sorry it was such a short chapter! I have to go to Georgia so I'll give you more soon!

Mari: I hope Gray is ok.

Me: I'm sure he is, bye peeps!

Mari: Bye! Don't forget to comment!


End file.
